(Sexy) Tribute to the Troops
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op One-shot with YuriChan220, direct sequel to "A New Morning With You" and "City of Lights, Office of Passion": a tribute to the elite troops of DOATEC's private security force, a tribute by Helena and Kasumi. Not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!


**(Sexy) Tribute to the Troops**

 **By Major Mike Powell III and YuriChan220**

Helena Douglas stands with her arms crossed under her chest, her posture regal and straight, a posture that displays elegance, beauty and authority in equal measure.

The wind coming off of the UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter blades as it touches down on the helipad just a few feet in front of her makes her long, silky blonde ponytail flutter and sway every which way, but Helena is not fazed at all by her own hair potentially whipping her in the face.

She just wants to see her beloved and her team all in one piece.

Amidst DOATEC's private security forces, one unit stands above the rest. The unit simply called "Strike", a highly trained group of soldiers from several branches of multiple countries' top special forces. US Marines and Rangers, German GSG9, fellow countrymen of the French GIGN and Foreign Legionnaires. Specialists in assault, counter-terrorism, hostage rescue, saving lives and sacrificing others for the greater good.

Helena's beloved girlfriend, the runaway shinobi to whom the French aristocrat gave a home, Kasumi, is the leader of the DOATEC Strike Team. She and the men are coming back from a sucessful mission, stopping a terrorist attack on foreign ground and putting DOATEC further into the good graces of the world as a result.

The helicopter lands safely in the heliport, creating a bit of dust around it. The engine and the rotors stop slowly. When the door slides open, a certain ginger appears right in front of her with sakura petals scattered. She embraces the Frenchwoman the second their eyes meet as the men walk by Helena, giving her salutes.

Helena nods at all of them and after the last man leaves, she turns back to her errand girl and lover. Kasumi beats her to a kiss.

"Kasumi," Helena says. "You're late, you know that? Your team just left and you weren't there. Learn to control yourself, sweetie~"

The blue-and-white-clad ninja girl stands back and fiddles with her hands and idly rubs her high-heeled sandal's toes on the floor of the helipad. She smiles and blushes bashfully.

"S-Sorry. Gomen, Helena-sama. I just...I just missed you so much...it was 3 weeks out in the field always on standby and tense...and I just...sorry, Helena-sama. I couldn't help myself~!" Kasumi's hazel eyes glimmer with love and longing for the gorgeous Frenchwoman that gave her a home.

Helena smiles gently and softly caresses her lover's cheek and jaw.

"It's alright, cherri. Don't worry. Now...come. I have...something~ in mind." She states mysteriously while taking Kasumi's hand in hers, along with taking the girl's radio, which was "stashed away" in her cleavage.

"Strike Team, please come to my office after you are finished with your gear. Over."

"Strike-1, roger that, Madame Helena. Over and out." Comes the response and Helena passes the radio back to Kasumi with a smile and then, she tugs on her hand to pull her to her office.

"Come, mon amour. We have to get ready~"

"..." Kasumi blinks and then, she gulps. She blushes hotly and gives a shy little nod. "Hai, Helena-sama~!"

A few minutes after arriving in Helena's office, there is the sound of a vibrator and sloshing noises and moans soon after.

Kasumi's legs shake from this pleasure, with love juices dripping on her white thigh-high stockings. However, she manages to keep herself in place without collapsing…because she is busy licking and nipping at Helena's pussy. The blonde encourages her by gently putting her hand on the ginger's head and stroking her hair a little.

"Ohhhh, yes! That's it! Keep going!" The Frenchwoman moans.

Kasumi nods as she keeps at it. Helena tilts her head back, taking in the pleasure Kasumi is giving her.

And this vision of stunning, sexy loveliness is what Kasumi's Strike Team walks in on after a polite knock on the door, to which Helena gave a shaky "C-Come in~!"

The 6 men stand past the threshold of the office, eyes wide as saucers, some with their mouths agape, some just stand there in utterly shocked and aroused silence, not saying anything yet the bulges in their drab green cargo pants give away their arousal.

"M-Madame...Madame Helena-sama...C-Commander Kasumi?! W-Wha?!" Strike-1, Kasumi's second in command takes a step forward, wiping away drool from the corner of his lip.

Helena gives a soft, beautiful cry of pleasure when Kasumi gently kisses her clit and then, goes back to lovingly tracing her mistress' lower labia with just the tip of her tongue. Helena sits at the edge of her desk as Kasumi pleases her, and thus this gives the Strike Team a perfect view of Kasumi on her knees before Helena, her ass wiggling and shaking with a vibrator in her nether lips and a pink dildo up her gripping ass hole.

"Gentlemen~" Helena manages to say. "You all have worked...so hard...so...so..."

Kasumi finishes by saying, "You all can have us! Each and every one of you! Don't leave one hole empty. Sound good~?"

The men look astonished and look questioningly at Helena. The blonde recovers from the orgasm Kasumi's amazing tongue just brought her to. She wipes sweat from her brow and smiles.

"Gentlemen, you have all worked and performed admirably on the field, with a perfect record and outstanding mission results. You chose to work for me and with Kasumi here, and have remained devoted and loyal to us even in the face of abysmal odds in the field and better, more lucrative contracts offered to you on silver platters. I firmly believe such loyalty must be rewarded, and I can only offer you myself, and your squad leader, Kasumi~"

"Mmmhmmm...so...please, enjoy yourselves and enjoy **us** , Strike Team! Helena-sama is all wet and ready, and I'm~ burning up. No holes barred. Go wild, everyone!"

All 6 men nod in satisfaction, their cocks already bulging from their pants and, some of them almost drooling over the two sexy maidens.

Kasumi stretches out her hand with a beautiful smile. "Go on, gentlemen! Make love to us~!"

The Strike Team look at the sheer vision of sexiness before them and then, they give big smiles and stand at attention, saluting in perfect sync.

"THANK YOU, MA'AM'S!" they all chorus and then, shed their clothes as fast as they can to join the lesbian fray, to receive their reward for their loyalty and devotion to duty and to Helena and their squad leader, to show why they are the top unit in DOATEC's security force in both the field and the bed.

Kasumi continues to eat out Helena's pussy, a smile on their lips as the ginger pulls away from her mistress' womanhood to stand back up and give Helena a deep, passionate kiss.

While they smooch, the two gorgeous ladies, one clad in sheer-white lingerie: elbow gloves, thigh-high stockings attached to a corset with a cup-less bra that lovingly hugged Helena's slim waist and flat stomach and proudly displayed her huge breasts with rosy-pink nipples.

And compared to her mistress, Kasumi was almost naked save for her thigh-high white stockings, black high-heeled sandals, blue-and-white bridal gauntlets, and last but not least, a lovely little black choker around her slender neck.

Helena and Kasumi only break their kiss when they feel their new lovers' hands on their bodies.

A four hands land on the ladies' huge, warm and soft breasts to squeeze, heft, knead and just do whatever they want to them in general. Helena and Kasumi moan into their mean's mouths, their lips passed from one pair of manly lips to the next while just as many hands and mouths played and worshipped their breasts and hard, pink, puffy nipples.

Kasumi moans beautifully into one man's mouth and then the other as she feels the vibrator and dildo inside her pulled out of her glistening pussy and twitching anus.

While Helena gets supported by one man behind her keeping her steady by the breasts, she moans into his kiss as another soldier kneels between her legs, raising one thigh over his shoulder for better, easier access to her sopping-wet pussy.

While Helena is busy with her men giving her pleasure, one man lies down on his back, beckoning Kasumi over. The ginger walks toward him with a couple other men guiding her and she squats down to sit on that man's face. He proceeds to lick and nip at her pussy with Kasumi moaning. The other two men walk towards her with their cocks ready. Kasumi looks back and forth at both of them until the man on her right grabs a handful of hair and has her suck his dick while the other man takes her hand and guides it to rub his penis.

Once the ginger gets a load of semen into her mouth and down her throat, she pulls back, swallows, opens wide and goes for the other one, letting him have a turn.

"Kasumi-chan...wow! Ohhhh, that feels good!" The man on the left grunts.

"Squad leader, ohhh squad leader! Ohhh~!" another trooper steps over to take over for his buddy that Kasumi just made finish in her mouth, but while she has her mouth busy servicing the cock of the man to her left, the other steps up and sandwiches his throbbing penis in-between Kasumi's huge, heaving ninja tits, making her moan and coo into her blowjob of her man while the one between her breasts begins to pump and thrust his hips, giving himself a titty wank with Kasumi's huge chest.

Meanwhile, the man below her runs his tongue all over her pussy, from licking and pulling at her lower labia with his tongue and lips, to shoving his tongue as far deep into her hot, velvet depths as he can possibly go.

"Ohhhh Kasumi-chan...gonna...gonna cum...! Take it all, take it all down your throat, squad leader~!" the man inside Kasumi's mouth finishes, sending a large load of thick, sticky, delicious man-juice down into Kasumi's eager, greedy tummy while the man between her tits grunts out "S-Squad leeeader!" before ejaculating all over her chest, face and hair.

Kasumi smiles beautifully and licks the spunk off her face and hair almost like a kitten licking milk off its paws, turning to look over at her beloved mistress, her Helena-sama and her own two men working her into a pleasure frenzy.

Helena moans from the groping and the other man licking her pussy. Both of those areas felt so amazing and she is already at her limit. While arching her back, the blonde screams in pleasure with love juices squirting out from her pussy. The two men pull away, but not before she gives the other man a kiss and struggles to her feet. She looks over at her beloved Kasumi, who is gazing lovingly at her.

"How are you doing...Kasumi?" Helena asks.

"Better..." the ginger whispers as she also struggles to her feet. Two men can't hold back any longer. When the two women intertwine their hands, they feel cocks sliding effortlessly into their twitching butt holes, the men start thrusting immediately.

"Ohhhh, I-I wasn't...haaaahhh...r-ready...ahhh~!" Kasumi moans, looking back at the man behind her.

"Now now, Kasumi," Helena says. "Stay with me, okay? They just want more~!"

The remaining 4 men stand by, watching this beautiful, sexy debauchery take place while idly stroking themselves back up to full mast and getting their breath back, looking on at Helena and Kasumi on their hands and knees, mouth-to-mouth, kissing deeply, passionately as their two men each take the ladies by the anus, squatting behind them as they ravage their gripping ass holes.

"Mmm...mmhmm...hah..hah, haa-aah~! Oh Helena-sama...! Chu...mmmchu!" Kasumi moans and coos in-between kisses with her mistress, breathing in Helena's face as their men pound into their butts, the two women letting off beautiful cries as their men's balls smack against their sopping-wet pussy lips.

"Ohhh cherri...ohh mon amour, Kasumi, sweetie, touch me! Touch my pussy, haaah~!" Helena begs and she leads by example by taking her hand and reaching out for Kasumi, jamming 3 fingers up to the knuckle into her ginger errand girl and lover's hot, velvet hole.

"AH~AAH! Helena-sama...!" Kasumi cries out and gazes into Helena's eyes while sharing another deep kiss, taking her hand and shoving 4 fingers into the spectacular blonde in heat's pussy.

The two men grin at each other and continue thrusting while hearing the two maidens moan and enjoy each other's touch. It isn't long before they almost reach their limit and begin thrusting faster.

Kasumi and Helena moan loudly from their cocks jamming inside their behinds over and over. They cry into each other's faces while unable to think straight anymore.

Then, the two men ejaculate, making both women arch their backs, screaming in pleasure. Semen gets poured into their backdoors as Helena and Kasumi collapse in exhaustion. However, Helena is not done yet. They need more until they are unable to move anymore. They need the pleasure from all 6 men.

Helena and Kasumi resting on top of each other, their huge and beautiful breasts mashed together, and Helena's crooked index finger is the cue for th rest of the Strike Team to move in.

Two men gently pry Kasumi off of Helena and one of them sits down cross-legged on the floor and cradles Kasumi in his arms. He grabs her by the back of her knees and he holds her opens nice and open to slide her down on his throbbing erection, the gorgeous ginger letting off a beautiful cry of pleasure that is only interrupted by her other squad mate, who jams his penis down her throat, gently stroking her hair and letting her do the work, lovingly servicing his cock with her amazing mouth and hands while her man behind/below her begins to make her bounce up and down on his cock.

Meanwhile, looking on at this threesome is Helena, who lies with her back to one man who is balls-deep in her gripping ass hole, holding her legs open as far as they will go. Then, Helena moans loud and long as another man steps between her legs to gently slide his cock into her hot, dripping pussy.

Then, as the two men begin to give the spectacular blonde her first taste of double penetration, she rubs and strokes and fondles one man's cock to her left while a fourth man gently cradles her face to guide her lips to his throbbing erection, Helena closing her eyes as she basks in being thoroughly filled and surrounded by **man** as she sucks that cock.

Both men who are penetrating her butt and pussy thrust faster while the man shoves his cock deep inside her throat with Helena rubbing the one man out. No words can be said due to her muffled moaning, but the soldiers can tell that Helena enjoys every bit of it, especially when all of them ejaculate: Sperm spills all over her body, including the inside of her mouth and eager, greedy pussy and womb and gripping anus.

Helena pants heavily from exhaustion, lying on the floor, barely moving.

"Ohhh Kasumi-sama! Your mouth...it's...so amazing!" "Squad leader, squad lader! Fuck! Your pussy's the absolute beesst!" While Helena gets plowed in all her holes and filled as well as covered in spunk, Kasumi looks up at her man in her mouth through hazy, half-lidded eyes, moaning and purring deep in her throat, the vibrations wreaking havoc on the trooper's penis in her mouth.

And while she gives this incredible blowjob, she feels her limit coming at her like a tidal wave as the soldier penetrating her from behind/below begins to make her bounce harder and faster, his balls smacking against her clit every so often with his nigh frenetic thrusts and pumps.

"Mmm...mmmhmmm...mmmmpphh!" Kasumi eventually cums and she coats the cock inside her pussy with her female essence while the man she's servicing with her mouth grabs her by the back of the head to make her choke and gag on his cock, the girl easily deep-throating him and encouraging him to empty his balls, the man growling like an animal and humping her face a couple more times before spilling all his warmth down her throat and into her eager, hungry tummy. Also, while she takes this "meal", the man penetrating her growls out his own orgasm as his cock pulses and begins to flood and paint her insides an off-white with his spunk.

After panting from exhaustion, the ginger weakly turns to the blonde who is lying on the floor still. "H-Helena-sama...are you okay..?"

Helena turns her head towards her lover and gives a weak smile. "I feel...great..."

Kasumi crawls toward her and helps her up. The 6 men form a close circle around them while the two maidens sit on each other's laps with their stocking clad legs wrapping around each other's waists and hands intertwine.

"Helena-sama, I...I..." Kasumi struggles with her words as she presses her large breasts against her lover's.

"What is it, my darling Kasumi?" The blonde asks.

"Th-thank you...for this wonderful...opportunity..." the gingeer says with a weak smile. "You mean so much to me! I love you, Helena-sama! More than anything in the world!"

"Ohhh cherri...yes...oui! I adore you, mon amour~ Come here, my love. Gentlemen...thank you all for your service. You know what to do." Helena gently seizes Kasumi by the chin and gently guides the girl's hand to touch her throbbing, sopping-wet, leaking pussy while the blonde herself takes her free hand to touch and gently massage Kasumi's own overstuffed flower.

Then, she gives their men, their Strike Team, a firm nod and a dazzling smile before moving in to share a deep, hot, passionate kiss with Kasumi, their bodies pressed as close as their huge breasts will allow, the big, beautiful globes of flesh glistening with sweat and semen.

The men nearly swoon and stroke their cocks hard, fast, jerking off to this breath-taking vision of tender yet passionate lesbian loveliness, a fitting end to the evening, Helena and Kasumi kissing and touching each other, almost like the evening started.

"H-Helena-samaaaaaaa~!"

"Kasumiiiiii~!"

All the men scream as well and release all of the semen they have and splatter off-white, sticky, hot spunk all over the two maidens.

 **~o~**

A little while later, Helena wakes up and turns to find her ginger haired lover next to her, still passed out. She gives a weak smile and strokes her hair. Kasumi moans softly, but still does not have the energy to move.

"My dear Kasumi..." she whispers. "I love you..."

"Heeelena...sama...thank you...it...was ah~mazing..." Kasumi purrs in her half-sleep. This brings a beautiful smile to Helena's gorgeous, cum-stained face.

The Frenchwoman gently wipes some sperm off of Kasumi's face and licks her fingers clean, before giving the exhausted, satisfied ginger a gentle, soft, fluttering kiss.

"Outstanding work, mon amour~"

And thus, the two women in love, the Aristocrat and the Ninja, cuddle closer together under a blanket that they didn't know their men draped over them before leaving the room earlier, as the sun sets below the horizon to end another day in the City of Lights.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey** : Haaaah...~ Welp...damn! We did it again, Yuri-chan! "O"

We wrote yet another~ "Dead or Alive" gangbang story! oAo Dayum! These stories just, they write themselves! XD

 **Yuri-chan:** I know, right!? Oh, man! Kasumi x Helena. Rare pairing, don't ya think?

 **Major Mikey:** **Chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** Well, I don't quite think so. I don't think they are a "rare" pairing. They fit together quite beautifully, Helena-sama, the woman that gives Kasumi, sweet, sweet, beautiful Kasumi a home~

And hey, gotta keep the elite troops happy, amirite? 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** Yesh! Oh man! This is like...I dunno, true lemon? Not rape?

 **Major Mikey: Snickers** Haaah, you're so silly, Yuri-chan~ But yes. A consensual gangbang is the best kind of gangbang! : 3

So, silliness aside, we hope you wonderful, wonderful guys, girls and perverts alike enjoyed this piece~

We know we~ loved writing it!

 **Yuri-chan** : Yesh! Especially Scarlet-kun! You're our man~

And you as well, JojoDO, Jojo-san~ You're the man, too! "O"

So, as always, please, leave your thoughts in a wonderful, long, productive and detailed review down below~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes, long reviews please! Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey** : And seeya next time, next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

PS: Shameless plug: I'm open for commission! So, if you want more sexy DoA yuri or gangbang action or both, then, please, don't be shy and commission away~! ;3


End file.
